Finding ones self
by MysticMaiden 18
Summary: Megaman xMegamancross The time has Axel to face his past and take a path to his true destiny.In this crossover Saito is Axel.Worlds collides as darkness rises onsce more.


_This is my third mega man fiction, but my first crossover between mega man, and mega man X._

_Hope you give it a chance._

**_So nobody would get confused X Lan navi, is Axel in this fiction._**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Finding ones self**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Flash Backs & Arrival of old allies_

_He winced as he felt his leg sink into the mud soiled ground below him, another sense of pain shot through him as he tried to move his hand. He could feel his repair system trying to fix the damage but they where too numerous to heal quickly. _

_He felt tears fall from his eyes as they washed away the ashes that marked his face. He couldn't remember anything on what happened to him, only a nagging sensation at the back of his head reminding him that he should that he should keep himself hidden from others that their was a secret he had to hid or someone will pay for it._

_Stopping his pace he looked at the wreckage in front of him, his eyes fell on a sharp piece of metal on the ground bending down he picked up. He moved the blade and winced as the lights reflection hit his damaged eyes. Maybe it would be for the best, he positioned the blade over his main system as he was about to plunge it in he felt a hand holding his. Looking up he was surprised to find an older looking reploid, but what drew his curiosity was the scared eye that adorned his face._

_''Death is not the answer to your problems lad''._

_Tears fell from the beaten up reploid once more ''how could you understand, I have nothing left to live for anymore I lost everything.''_

_He could feel the metallic hand lift his head gently,'' the past doesn't make us who we are but our actions do, build yourself a new life everyone has a chance to start over and so do you.''_

_He wiped off the tears off his face,'' my name is Red I am a commander for one of the maverick hunting units called Red alert.''_

_The younger reploid looked sadly at the ground'' I can't remember my name'' he shook as he heard the voice whisper in his head but it was soon gone as another wave of pain hit him._

_Red quickly held onto the reploid'' let's take you somewhere safe''._

_Nodding the Axel followed Red feeling life returning back to him maybe he could one day find answers about his past, but for know he would follow this road and see where life will take him._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Axel opened his eyes and threw a bouquet of flowers into the ocean watching the calm waves carry them away.

''Thank you red for giving me home and a purpose you've taught me to trust my instincts, and build a new life. I will find them both one day Red, you made me promise that I won't keep hiding from my past, yes one day. ''

'' I will make Sigma pay for what he had done to you and the rest of the red alert for you, and every innocent life he had destroyed.''

_At the maverick hunter base_

''Where is that kid''?

''Oh go easy on him X; he had been only gone for a few hours.''

''But Alia…''

''Oh don't Alia me their nothing wrong let him take a break, remembering brakes you promised to take me to a beach resort weeks ago.''

'' But Alia their something bad going to happen I…''

Alia cut him off'' I know but X, but it has been a while since any major maverick activity have been reported.

''Hey what's that racket?''

X turned and glared at the blond reploid''I can't seem to locate Axel, he switched off his intercom.''

''Cool it X I gave him a few hours off today I know where he is so if anything comes up well find him.''

''Zero, you know you should tell me...''

''I know the protocol X, the kid just once to pay his respect that's all.''

''Pay Respects to who Zero?''

Red…''

''You mean…''

The former leader of Red alert.

He cared for him didn't he? '' ''

Zero nodded as he filled his usual cup of coffee,'' Red saved Axel and taught him everything he knew.''

''I thought that Axel came across red alert somehow and joined them.''

Zero shook his head'' from what Axel told me he was actually on the verge of killing himself when Red stopped him.''

X eyes widened slightly surprised it never occurred to him that the cheerful reploid had ever been suicidal.

''You've never taken a deeper look X'', Zero said as leaned against the wall.

''Under the cheerful easy going exterior Axel has the same fears you do I think that you two are actually alike more then you know.''

''You know I once asked him about loosing his memory, he told me it sometimes better to forget, if it means protecting those you care for.''

'' I think Axel knows more about his past then what he's telling us just give him a chance X, but look deeper this time you may be surprised on what you might find.."

With that Zero turned around '' You know X we all have our inner demons to fight, and we all have our own way with dealing with things'' and left, leaving X to wonder.

_A few hours later_

''Hi Alia.''

Alia turned around to see the black armored reploid ''X is on your tail.''

Axel smiled sheepishly'' I am getting it big time aren't I.''

''Yep, he wants you in the simulation room as soon as you get here.''

''See you later Ali.''

Alia grinned hopefully X and Axel would come out today on better terms.

_Simulation room_

Axel entered the training room looking for X.

''Take out your weapons and let's have a little spare Axel.''

Axel gulped ohh yah his in for it big time.

_A few minutes later_

X stared at Axel as he leaned against the wall catching his breath. Maybe Zero was right X thought silently maybe there is more to Axel then what meets the eye. It is not going to be easy for him to change over night but he will try to give the young hunter a chance.

Axel I don't want you leaving the simulation room just yet, there is a group of rookies that I want you to train.

My own group of rookies!

Under Zero supervision and myself, I think you're ready to handle a small group.

Yes, screamed Axel as he threw his fist into the air.

Axel…X warned.

Sorry commander.

X sighed as he left looking for Alia, he prayed silently for strength as it took all his effort not to lecture the black reploid. He was prepared to give Axel a chance if he proved that he was responsible enough through his handling the new rookies.

Zero watched in the shadows as a small smile formed on his face maybe there is hope yet for the both of them.

_In Area 51_

_''Are you sure this is the right place Protoman.''_

_Turning around the long silver haired red armored reploid stared at his programmer. _

_''Yes Chaud I am sure well find __Saito__ here somewhere.''_

_''You'd better be right Protoman or we may loose everything.''_

_He placed his hand on his navi shoulder, you miss him don't you?_

_Turning away from his navigator he tried hide the sadness he had fought since X disappearance. _

_'We will find him Protoman I won't, let us both loose the ones we love no matter the price._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If you're wondering yes Protoman has his own body in this dimension separate from the one in cyber world._

_So what do you think?_

_Hope you liked it._

**Well their was a lot of mistakes in the first one I posted I guess I forgot to check it I know its no excuse sorry about that I finished it in half an hour and forgot to go over it. I tend to make a mess sometimes when I write things in a hurry hope this version has fewer mistakes**.

A special thanks to Rose Kitsune for her honest opinion, and great review thanks for making me notice my mistakes believe it or not I got an A on my IGCSE English exam though it doesn't show that I did often.

_Review and tell me if you think its good enough to go on._

_Now review and unleash your inner soul._


End file.
